Arthur's Trip to the Doctor's
by backseat compromises
Summary: Arthur Kirkland wakes up with a mysterious ailment that only Dr Alfred F. Jones can cure. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: **this was edited after **TomahawkMan**'s review. hope i got things right this time!

* * *

Arthur Kirkland woke up one fine, sunny morning only to discover that he was afflicted with a mysterious ailment. Better yet, it was his long weekend because he had taken a day off from work to rest and the terrible_ ailment_ was now disrupting his plans.

It annoyed him to no end. It was disrupting his perfectly planned schedule to waste the day away. The blonde got out of bed and headed for the shower, hoping that a long, cold shower would work. Nothing happened, the _ailment _remained.

Flustered, he switched on the television and tried to watch the television, hoping that it would go away. An episode of 'Allo, 'Allo! and a bit of the Smurfs later, nothing happened, the ailment _remained._

Arthur got back into bed again and did his best to make the ailment go away. Again, nothing happened.

Frustrated, irritated and plain tired, he changed into a shirt and a better looking pair of trousers and looked for the largest trench coat he could find in his wardrobe. Putting it on, he left his apartment and headed for the newly opened clinic a street away.

* * *

"Mr Kirkland?"

Arthur looked up sharply - it was the receptionist. She gestured towards the door. "You may go in."

The blonde took a deep breath as he knocked on the mahogany door. He wondered who the doctor was, for the sign on the door simply read 'Dr. Jones' and he had no idea if the good doctor was male or female. Either way, he had a feeling it would not be a pleasant encounter. He grimaced.

"Come in," an almost familiar contralto voice called out. Arthur frowned as he entered the room.

"Mr Kirkland," the voice addressed Arthur. "Please, have a seat."

Arthur's jaw nearly dropped. The man sitting in front of him with a stethoscope around his neck, clad in a white doctor's coat, white dress shirt and a black tie was none other than his new neighbour. "You... You're..." he began, unsure of how to react. He felt his heart beat faster because admittedly, he did find his neighbour rather cute, but finding out that he was to be his doctor on this terribly unfortunate day... He groaned inwardly as he sat down in the plush chair in front of him.

"So we meet again. I'm afraid I didn't have the pleasure of learning your name when we first met. And during our subsequent meetings," the doctor smiled. "I'm Alfred F. Jones," Alfred extended his hand.

"Arthur Kirkland," Arthur said drily as he returned the handshake. Alfred's hand was slightly bigger than his, a little warm and a little rough and he wondered how it would feel like... He gulped.

"Arthur," the doctor repeated, as if his name was something to be savoured. He pushed up his glasses. "Well, have you come to see me with a cold?" he eyed the other man's trench coat.

Arthur felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. "No, actually its something else..." he muttered, not sure of how to begin.

"Oh?" Alfred raised an eyebrow, amused by how rapidly the blush had spread on the blonde's cheeks.

"Well um, this morning I woke up with a... An..." Arthur's voice became an almost incoherent mumble as he spoke.

"An...?" Alfred gestured for Arthur to continue.

Arthur stopped. He looked at the ground, staring at the spotlessly clean floor, counting the number of tiles as if it was the reason why he came to the clinic.

Alfred frowned. "Arthur?"

The sandy blonde bit the inside of his cheek. From the unfortunate events of the morning until now, everything had seemed impossible. No, impossible was not the right word for it, it was simply... _Absurd._ That _was_ the word for it.

The other man got up from his seat and put his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Arthur fought hard to prevent himself from saying something vitriolic. After all, Alfred wasn't the one who had caused the problem, it was just... Just... He gulped. There was no answer. Now that he had worked up the courage to leave his apartment to seek help, having Alfred as his doctor seemed like an all too cruel prank to play on him. Sure, he _was_ gay. How long had it taken for him to come to terms with that? But that was beside the point. Even after coming to terms with his sexuality, his life stayed as it was. He was single, just as he had always been and watched his friends hook up, break up and hook up again. He hadn't done anything like that, heck, he hadn't had a girlfriend or, more importantly, a _boyfriend_ before and now that he was in this unfortunate position... A tiny, mirthless laugh escaped him as he thought of what his colleague, Francis, would say.

_Alors, Arthur, mon cheri! I told you to get yourself laid once in a while, c'est __très bon pour toi, mais non! You wouldn't listen! And neither would you take some time to, mm, love yourself. Now look at the... (snicker) Position... (snicker) You've gotten yourself in... One could all most say its retribution, non? Ahh, c'est la vie!  
_

"Arthur," Alfred's hands were on Arthur's shoulders, shaking him lightly.

The blonde took a deep breath. He was not going to have another panic attack. Having one in the morning and having another one a few hours later was definitely not a good idea and he was not about to make a fool of himself in front of someone who he had... Confused emerald eyes met sapphire ones brimming with concern.

"Promise you won't laugh," Arthur began and mentally slapped himself. It sounded silly and it made him seem as if he was still in grade school, but there was no way he could take back the words now.

A look of relief washed over Alfred, glad that Arthur wasn't angry at him although he had no idea why the other man would be. "I won't," he flashed him a thumb's up sign. "Scout's honour," he added.

"Well um, you see..." Arthur trailed off, not really knowing how to begin. _Calm down, you dolt,_ he scolded himself. After all, even though he hadn't learnt of Alfred's name until today, it wasn't as if they were perfect strangers. Arthur had spent the night in Alfred's apartment, sleeping in Alfred's bedroom because he insisted that he couldn't let a guest sleep on the couch when he had returned from overseas only to find that Francis had damaged the lock to Arthur's apartment. The next morning, when Arthur wanted to thank Alfred, he was gone, with only a note on the dining table asking him to slip the key underneath the crack in the door when he left. Subsequently, they met occasionally in the morning, waiting for the elevator together and usually it was about a variety of topics, from politics to music and the economy. Even so, the conversation was short and brief, cut short by the arrival of a taxi that Arthur would take to work. There were hardly any opportunities for proper interaction due to their busy schedules - Arthur came home early in the evenings while Alfred never seemed to return until he went to sleep.

"Go on," Alfred nodded.

"I woke up with a... An... A..." Arthur couldn't seem to bring himself to complete the sentence. At that moment, he was more concerned with what the sapphire eyed man was going to think of him after he told him about the ailment than the ailment itself. He sighed. "Forget it," he said tiredly, getting up.

Alfred frowned, pushing up his spectacles. "You're not okay, aren't you," the words sounded more like a statement than a question.

Arthur did not answer.

"Come on, I've given my promise not to laugh," he sighed. "You know, you're the most difficult patient I've ever had."

The sandy blonde glared at him. "I so am not, you git!"

Alfred laughed as Arthur cringed in horror, wondering what possessed him to say that to Alfred. "Its true! I've never had a patient who wouldn't tell me what's wrong with him!" he chuckled. "Okay, how about this. You tell me what's the problem as a friend. Sound good?"

Arthur shook his head vehemently. The prospect of that was worse.

"Oh come on! We've talked about all sorts of problems before, right?"

"Those were ten minute conversations! And they weren't even _my _problems!"

"Like your sink not working and your Aunt Margie coming to visit weren't your problems!"

"That's different!"

"How so!"

"There's a huge difference!"

"Oh yeah, how?"

"It just is different!"

"That's not even a proper answer! Oh stop being difficult and just tell me what it is already!"

"No, I'm leaving!"

"What! Why!"

"This is pointless! And stupid!"

"But you have a problem!"

"No I don't!"

"Then why did you come here for?"

"That's because I couldn't get my erection down in the morning!"

"Oh?"

"Shit," Arthur buried his head in his hands. He felt his cheeks burn as if they had been scalded by an iron.

Alfred's sapphire eyes gleamed, interested. When he had first set his eyes on the blonde, he was intrigued by how he seemed to avoid his gaze and how his lips unconsciously formed an incredibly adorable pout whenever his thick eyebrows knitted themselves together, just as what was happening in front of him. "So is it still up?" he enquired, resisting the urge to lick his lips.

Arthur did not answer. He was frozen to the spot, unable to believe what he had just said.

Alfred lifted Arthur's chin up so he could look straight into his eyes, causing his emerald eyes to widen.

Arthur desperately wanted to look away, but something kept him from doing so and he had no idea what it was. Sure, he _had_ felt some degree of attraction for the other man, but as for what Alfred had thought of him... He didn't know and at that point of time, he didn't think he wanted to know. There was no way someone as attractive as him would be attracted to someone like him, bushy eyebrows and all...

Alfred got up. "Well, I think it requires some examination then," he led Arthur to a small bed behind the curtain.

Arthur didn't follow.

The bespectacled man sighed. "Hey Artie, it'll be okay. I promise."

The sandy blonde gaped at him.

"Artie. It _does_ fit you, doesn't it," Alfred grinned. "Well in all honesty, I'd really have to look at it to know what's wrong, so if you don't mind?"

Arthur felt his heart rate increasing as he removed his trench coat and sat on the bed. He could feel his heart hammering hard against his chest as he unzipped his trousers, wondering what his new neighbour would think of him after the entire fiasco and his heart sank in misery as he thought of how Alfred would never look at him in the same way ever again.

Alfred eyed Arthur's hardened length, lips curling upwards. "So have you tried getting it down?" he asked, doing his best to sound professional.

"Y-yes," Arthur caught himself before he mentioned that he had tried various things from taking a cold shower, watching the Smurfs to touching himself while thinking of the time how he accidentally saw Alfred shirtless.

"I see," Alfred placed a finger on the blonde's swollen tip. "And nothing worked," his finger encircled the tip slowly, teasing.

Arthur felt mortified. He didn't know what to say.

Alfred wondered if this was his lucky day. He _had _been interested in the blonde, especially after exchanging views with him about a myriad of topics. He thought he was interesting and found his slender build and petite frame rather attractive and even though he had never had a boyfriend before, something about the man made him want to try something out with him. Of course, he had no intention to fool around with him, nor had he any intention to have just a one night stand (he found the idea slightly repulsive) but... He stroked the blonde's hardened length at a tortuously slow pace, teasing the tip with small, circular motions with his fingertips. He licked his lips and Arthur knew exactly where he wanted them, although he had absolutely no idea if they were where Alfred wanted them to be. Alfred curled his fingers around Arthur's length, squeezing gently as Arthur moaned involuntarily.

"Hmmm," Alfred started tracing intricate patterns over Arthur's exposed skin, acting as if he was still examining the latter.

"D-doctor?" Arthur asked, wondering why he had started stammering. He had never experienced that problem before, definitely not when he was talking to Alfred but then again, he had never experienced anything quite like what was happening to him.

"Call me Alfred," the bespectacled man brushed his lips against his pink, slightly parted ones.

Arthur's emerald eyes widened in shock as Alfred deepened the kiss, tongue probing, eager to gain access to his mouth. The emerald eyed man moaned, parting his lips as the other man flicked his tongue over the roof of his mouth, tasting him.

"Well, let's see what we can do," Alfred broke the kiss.

"Alfred," Arthur's eyes were filled with panic.

"Shh Artie," Alfred ruffled Arthur's hair, smirking as he lowered himself in between the sandy blonde's legs, fingers still moving up and down his length.

Arthur groaned as he felt the sapphire eyed man blowing air on his throbbing, aching length, kissing the tip, then licking, sucking at it... He started licking at an excruciatingly slow pace and it seemed as if an eternity has passed by the time his licking reached the base while his thumb brushed against the tip, driving the sandy blonde wild with lust.

"Alfred..." he moaned loudly as the other man scraped his teeth against the tip, sighing as he leaned back against the wall. He swirled his tongue on the tip; the sandy blonde groaned as Alfred took him into his hot mouth and he trembled as he submitted to the heat and friction of his tongue grinding against the underside of his length. His slightly rough, calloused hands stroked his balls, massaging them and the roughness of his palms contrasted with his gentle treatment made Arthur cry out in pure pleasure.

Alfred's mouth left Arthur as he started to lick from the slit on the tip all the way to the base, to the underside and nipped the sensitive skin of his balls. "Alfred!" Arthur screamed as Alfred's hot fingertips encircled the head, rubbing his nails against it.

"Shh," Alfred shook his head disapprovingly. "I believe we have other patients outside," he murmured while alternating between sucking and licking slowly, using his fingers to encircle the tip and scraped his teeth and fingernails against it, causing the emerald eyed man to moan in pleasure while his other hand cupped his balls, massaging gently. Although he knew that Arthur was his last patient before he took his lunch break, he couldn't help but tease him - he looked so adorable when he was embarrassed.

Arthur's breathing was harsh and ragged as he ran his fingers through Alfred's luscious locks of strawberry blonde hair, thrusting deeper into his mouth as the bespectacled man slid his hands up and down whatever he did not take in. The sandy blonde knew he was at his limit when the other man reached down to flick his thumb across his perineum, slowly applying pressure as he worked his magic with his tongue. Remembering only at the last moment that there were people outside, Arthur bit his lip hard, preventing him from screaming Alfred's name, drawing blood as he spilled his seed in the other man's mouth, which the latter gladly swallowed.

Alfred got up, glasses slightly askew as he positioned himself in between Arthur's legs. He kissed him gently on the lips, licking his lower lip clean of blood. "I believe you've been cured of your mysterious ailment, Mr. Kirkland?" he whispered in Arthur's ear, hot breath causing the sandy blonde to shiver beneath him. His fingers crept downwards, finding Arthur's entrance, lightly brushing against it. "Or do we have another problem?"

Arthur opened his mouth to protest because he was not ready for another round when Alfred's finger entered him slowly, bit by bit. He moaned as he clutched at the doctor's white coat, burying his head in the crook of his neck.

"Looks like we'll have to take care of this too..."

* * *

**a/n: **this was written on a random whim because studying the two world wars are headache and alfred x arthur fantasy inducing, haha! jokes aside (and my history exam's in less than two weeks, sighhhh) and i know this is late but HAPPY APH DAY! hahaha spread the love and tell me what you think of this! and forgive my nasty french, i think i'm near the bottom in my class for it... ahh. _(edit 26/10/2010: ohh seeing that it does seem a little incomplete, if anyone wants me to continue, drop me a review, will see what i can do...)_


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: **because you asked, i obliged. thank you to **charliepoet**, **TomahawkMan**, **Matt'sUke**, **OrangePlum**, **aphfangirl7476**, **Earthquakeonmind**, **hjdshsdfj**, **KuroNeko4862**, **amaya-nights rain**, **Briz**, **yaoi skittles**, **lunareclipse3**, **Helisse**, **Meluzina**, **Argle**, **DjLemmiex** and **JxxXCara-JoXxxK **for your lovely reviews, you have no idea how happy it made me! anyway, here goes!

* * *

"A-Alfred..." Arthur whimpered, squirming in Alfred's arms. The other man's finger was well lubricated (he had no idea when it had happened) and slid slowly past the tight ring of muscle, stretching him.

"Spread your legs a little more," Alfred whispered and Arthur obeyed meekly as the strawberry blond explored him, probing, pressing, fingering... The sandy blond wondered if it really felt as good as his... _Research_ had said it would be and for a moment, he started doubting what he had read when Alfred hit a certain spot that sent a jolt of electricity running through him.

"Ah yes," Alfred grinned as he withdrew his finger and thrust it in again, angled so it would hit that magic spot within Arthur, earning a yelp from him. He moved his finger upwards a little and felt the sandy blond's inner walls contract around his finger as he moaned, panting heavily.

"Does it feel good?" Alfred asked, pushing his finger just a little deeper. Arthur's nails dug into the strawberry blond's shoulders as he nodded meekly. "So how many fingers are there in you?" Alfred whispered, teasing.

"O-one," Arthur stammered, cheeks burning, wondering what Alfred was up to.

Alfred nodded as he pressed against the spot once more, then withdrew his finger, causing the sandy blond to draw closer, only to enter him slowly just as he reached the halfway mark. "You alright?"

"I... Don't know..." Arthur bit his lip as he squirmed against the other man.

"Better?" Alfred asked, coarse pad of his fingertip hitting Arthur's sweet spot and he nodded slightly. Arthur was unbelievably tight and as Alfred worked his finger he relaxed a little as he prepared to slide in another finger. Arthur whimpered as two fingers entered him and Alfred asked softly "What about now?"

Arthur gasped and his nails dug hard into Alfred's back. He was still rather tight and Alfred wondered if he would be able to fit inside him. "Um, ah, t-two," he answered, voice shaking. "A-Alfred, you git, what are you doing?" he choked out in between moans.

"Mm," Alfred muttered as his fingers resumed their movements. "Examining you, of course," he smirked.

Arthur's body tensed up as Alfred added a third finger. He felt the sandy blond's hot breath against his neck and his heart almost stopped as he took a tentative lick of the skin below his adam's apple.

"Arthur?" Alfred's fingers pressed against the magic spot, causing the emerald eyed man to hiss in pleasure. "How many now?"

"Th-three," Arthur replied, breathing harsh and ragged. Alfred knew he was ready, despite how tight he was. His fingers left the sandy blond and he held his breath in anticipation as Arthur slid off the bed, eyeing the bulge in Alfred's trousers.

Arthur touched Alfred for a fraction of a second as he unzipped his trousers, taking him in his hand a little apprehensively. Alfred's heart pounded hard and fast in anticipation of what Arthur was going to do and heard a sharp intake of breath - his own - when his hand closed around him, fingertips rubbing gently against the tip.

Alfred groaned as he felt the heat of Arthur's warm palm on him, he stroked the underside of his throbbing length so lightly that it was almost as if he didn't touch him at all.

Arthur looked at Alfred, catching his eye, hesitating as his fingers encircled the tip. The strawberry blond's sharply indrawn breath was the only sound as Arthur's fingers reached the base from tracing intricate patterns all over. He pressed his lips to the tip, then touched his tongue to it, lapping at the wetness leaking from his slit, swirling his tongue over it, enveloping it in his mouth... Alfred moaned - he had never imagined that this would someday be possible, in his office, no less - as his hips bucked forward, thrusting into Arthur's hot mouth.

The sandy blond groaned as he took more of the sapphire eyed man's length in, fingers dancing lightly across whatever he couldn't take in and when his lips left him, Alfred groaned from the loss of contact as Arthur slicks him up, spreading a sticky sort of wetness all around his shaft. The emerald eyed man looked up, uncertainty clouding his eyes and the strawberry blond pulled him up in an embrace.

Alfred kissed the emerald eyed man hungrily, tongue sliding against his, tasting the roof of his mouth and the inside of his cheek, and almost timidly, Arthur touched his tongue with sapphire eyed man's and their tongues battled for dominance. Moments later, Arthur tore his lips from Alfred's and his emerald eyes burned with an iridescent radiance, mesmerising Alfred.

"Arthur," Alfred whispered as he settled him on the bed again. "Are you..." he began and Arthur cut him off by brushing his lips against him. He knew what he intended to ask, if he was okay with things heading to wherever they were going, but he didn't know that by that, Alfred had meant to reassure him that this was not a one off thing, that he really _wanted_ him.

"Alright then," Alfred started to ease into him, bit by bit. "Hot damn, Arthur, has anyone ever told you you're beautiful?" Alfred asked, groaning.

Arthur shook his head, gasping as the head of the strawberry blond's throbbing length entered him fully, stretching him, filling him.

The sandy blond trembled in Alfred's arms and he kissed him hard, desperate to make him feel alright, holding him closer as he entered him completely with one thrust. Arthur sank his nails into his skin, hissing in pain, muscles tensing and tightening around Alfred, making him groan, wishing he could take the pain away as he remained still in his arms. Sure, he _had_ prepared the emerald eyed man, but being a virgin, it was quite painful for him - he felt stretched beyond belief and he felt as if he was being filled to the point that he was going to burst...

Arthur didn't move and his laboured breathing was the only sound Alfred heard as he nuzzled his head against his neck, shivering, afraid and slightly unsure. Wordlessly, he stroked his hair, holding him close, licking his earlobe and started to kiss a trail of heat down his neck, sucking on the soft skin near his shoulder blades as the sandy blond arched his back, giving the strawberry blond better access. He deftly undid the buttons on Arthur's shirt and he closed his mouth around one nipple, sucking gently, making him cry out under a torrent of licks.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and buried his head where his neck met his shoulder and the sapphire eyed man sighed. "Shh, it's alright," he whispered in Arthur's ear as his other hand slid down to the small of his back, making him shiver ever so slightly. He looked up and crushed his lips to Arthur's, kissing frantically, tongue trailing across his lower lip and when the sandy blond moaned, granting him access, his tongue entered, mimicking his thrusting and Arthur cried out in pleasure as Alfred found the right angle and hit his prostate.

"You like that?" Alfred asked, voice low and husky and Arthur nodded, moaning as Alfred repeated his actions.

Arthur's words were an incoherent mess as he moaned again as Alfred rocked his hips forward.

"You know, I think we could switch positions," Alfred smirked, gathering Arthur in his arms as he squeaked, legs instinctively wrapping around the strawberry blond's waist. The sapphire eyed man sat down on the bed, which was just the right height for him to sit on without having to tip toe, with Arthur straddling him. "Ah yes," his eyes, clouded with lust, bore into Arthur's emerald ones.

Arthur's brow furrowed with concentration as he lowered himself onto Alfred, who groaned as he felt himself entering him, inch by torturous inch. The sandy blond's hands were fisted against his chest and he could feel the pressure from his nails digging into his flesh. His eyelids fluttered as he sighed, completely engulfing Alfred in his tight heat. His palms were flat against the strawberry blond's chest as he kissed him and he pulled Arthur close, wishing that Arthur would just remove his shirt so he could feel the sensation of his skin against Arthur's heated skin.

Alfred's heart was racing as Arthur rode him slowly, his breathing erratic, skin flushed pink. He picked up speed and a hoarse moan was torn from the strawberry blond's throat as his hot fingertips grazed his nipples through the fabric of his shirt. The strawberry blond rested his hands on Arthur's waist and as he increased the tempo, soft cries of pleasure torn from his throat as Alfred's length hit his prostate repeatedly.

Arthur leaned closer, hot breath a caress against the sapphire eyed man's neck, panting heavily when he felt something _vibrate_ against his thigh. He gasped, asking "A-Alfred?"

Alfred groaned as Arthur stiffened, shivering, enjoying the vibration against his milky white thigh. "Shit, I think someone's calling," he reached for his pocket to throw out his phone, wishing that Arthur had stripped him completely before they had began.

Arthur moaned from the loss of the sensation and Alfred raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "So you liked that too?" he asked, brushing his fingertips lightly against the emerald eyed man's stiff nipples, leaning forward to lick at the base of his neck, just before his collarbone.

The sandy blond's cheeks flushed even darker as Alfred's tongue left a trail of wet heat from his neck to his chest, pausing to suck at the hard nub, nearly biting down.

"Mm, we'll have plenty of time to try that out after this," Alfred laughed as Arthur knocked his spectacles askew, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his lips to silence him as he rocked his hips, increasing his speed.

Alfred's hand snaked down to touch the tip of Arthur's hardened length, stroking, and he screamed, a muffled cry of pleasure as he clutched at the strawberry blond's shoulders, shivering as Alfred's fingers curled around him, stroking. The symphony of their gasps and moans swelled to a climax as Alfred spilled himself deep within the emerald eyed man and a split second later, the ruthless assault of Arthur's release slammed through him as he cried out Alfred's name in sheer ecstasy, forgetting that people might hear them.

Arthur lay against Alfred, snuggling close, panting heavily, languid and thoroughly spent.

"You know, Artie," Alfred began, running his fingers in Arthur's sandy blond hair absent-mindedly. "I think I really do love you."

Arthur listened to Alfred's heartbeat gradually return to normal, smiling contentedly, cheeks flushing red, limbs wrapped around his waist. "Same here," he replied.

Alfred laughed and kissed his forehead, causing Arthur to squirm.

"Git," he glared at him and Alfred smiled, wrapping him in his arms once again.

"ALFRED FRANKLIN JONES! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN YOUR ROOM? HOW DARE YOU NOT ANSWER MY CALLS! I AM SO GOING TO WRING YOUR NECK AFTER WE CLOSE FOR THE DAY," a loud, irritated female voice called out.

Alfred and Arthur froze, horrified.

"IN ANY CASE, I DON'T CARE WHATEVER YOU'VE BEEN DOING INSTEAD OF PICKING UP YOUR DAMNED PHONE, I'M SENDING THE PATIENT IN SO YOU BETTER BE READY!"

"Oh shit, shit, shit," Alfred swore, groaning. "Uh, hang on, give me a sec, don't come in!" he yelled as Arthur scrambled to get off him but it was too late - there was a sharp knock on the door and suddenly it swung open and in walked a tiny old lady.

"Oh damn, I'm so sorry," Alfred started to apologise when the old lady's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and fell to the ground in a faint.

Arthur groaned as he stayed on Alfred's lap, burying his face in the doctor's shirt in sheer embarrassment - it was too late for him to get dressed, might as well hide his face from the rest of the world - when the receptionist came into the room to check on the old woman. Upon seeing the state she was in, she glared at Alfred and shook her head at Arthur.

"Alfred Franklin Jones," her eyes narrowed at Alfred, causing him to flinch. "You better have a good explanation for this," she carried the old lady out of the room with her strong arms.

Alfred gulped nervously. "Oh boy."

* * *

**a/n: **hope you liked it! am sitting for my ib english a1 hl exam tomorrow, leave me a review, wish me luck! and the 30th reviewer gets a oneshot of his/her request, preferably of a pairing i'm better at writing (this can be seen from my profile) and... yup!

_edit (17/1/2011): this is cross posted on the hetalia kink meme. so. lol._


End file.
